


Великий Лось

by WTF Ural 2021 (Ural)



Series: Спецквест команды WTF Ural 2021: Божественное [1]
Category: Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, WTF Ural 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ural/pseuds/WTF%20Ural%202021
Summary: Именно в образе Серебряного Копытца наиболее полно воплотилась и угорская мифология, и вогульская обрядность.Серебряное Копытце — это полностью русифицировавшийся лось, которому поклонялись древние финно-угры.Великий лось нёс на своих рогах солнце финно-угров.Рогатые лосиные головы встречаются в произведениях Пермского звериного стиля исключительно часто.Шаманы на камланиях призывали лося на землю. Коснуться копытами земли лось не мог — земля была слишком скверна для него. Поэтому на капищах шаманы укладывали на земле священные блюда, на которые и вставал лось. Блюда были из драгоценных металлов, чаще всего из серебра. Серебряные блюда из Малой Азии и Ближнего Востока в большом количестве выменивались на пушнину жителями Урала через булгарских и татарских купцов. От этого серебра и стали серебряными копытца оленя дедушки Коковани. А блюда на то и нужны, чтобы в них что- то складывать. Например, при камланиях — подношения лосю: монеты, драгоценные камни, самоцветы. Поэтому в сказе Бажова драгоценные камни и брызжут во все стороны при ударах серебряного копытца."Message Чусовая", Алексей Иванов
Series: Спецквест команды WTF Ural 2021: Божественное [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196894
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Великий Лось

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/bc/cb/8hBPbSZ1_o.png)


End file.
